Written words
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mello is a popular jock and Near is a regular outcast bullied kid that's considered a dork. They have their own places to call home. Will their feelings for each other be discovered by them when they start writing to each other on pads of paper? Warning: Yaoi, cross dressing at the end and mentions of sex but no lemons. Except for a blowjob.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Mello plops down to sit beside his friend Matt and Matt's girlfriend Linda with a sigh.

"Whats up Mello?" Matt asks turning to his friend but keeping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Still not satisfied that you're the most popular jock who is dating the most popular girl Misa?" He asks.

"If it wasn't to keep myself at the top I wouldn't be dating her." Mello growls. "She's so annoying and I want to punch her so badly. She's stupid too. All boobs no brains." He would have never even considered dating Misa had he not wanted to be at the top of the school's popularity being their king type thing.

Whoever dates the most popular girl in school is the most popular guy in school but the most popular girl aka Misa only dates popular jocks which is what Mello is.

Misa's last boyfriend, Light, broke up with her to date L one of the no popular kids.

Light may be one of the popular jocks but his popularity went down quickly once he started to L breaking up with Misa. He still has some popularity thanks to his good looks but he's less popular now and L never has been popular even now dating Light. Light makes sure people know not to mess with L and since he's still a little popular the other don't bug L as the last person who did got his ass handed to him on a gold platter to put it nicely.

"I want someone with higher IQ to have actual conversations with." He sighs.

Misa comes running over to Mello and quickly sits on his lap looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Talking about me baby?" She asks. She's wearing a black tank top that is so tightfitting and showy is just barely within school dress code. Her cleavage shows and her short shorts barely cover her crotch and ass. She is wearing knee high leather tie up high heeled boots and her face is covered in make up just right to look like those sexy girls who have men chasing after her which she does.

Mello pushes her off his lap and onto the seat next to him. "Yeah of course baby. Why wouldn't I be? I can't help but brag about you." He internally rolls his eyes as his lie's comes out. "I have a test after lunch so don't get me hard." His thoughts correct those words in his head. 'Stay off of me you slut!' He knows he has to be nice to her and such because he wants to be at the top around here except he feels like he's slowly cracking inside.

Misa is making him want to dump her and ditch the top but he isn't going to do that as right now he still enjoys the top.

Matt is only popular because he's friends with Mello and to the girls he's the adorable pervert that is on the lower side of popularity like Light. He started dating Linda about a month ago when he snuck into the girls locker room and only saw her there changing. He started hanging around her and began falling in love with her and told Mello he thinks he went to the change rooms at that time knowing it was her only. He wanted to ask her out but wasn't so sure as his popularity though he only half cares about it.

Mello had told him to go for it and have love instead of being stuck like he is with Misa.

Matt agreed and asked Linda out, they've been dating ever since.

Misa pouts a little. "Aww you always like to do good on your tests instead of playing with me." She whines.

Mello sighs internally as he is really annoyed right now. "That's because if I can't focus on my test's because I got hard then my parents when they find out will send me to another school not letting me see you again." He lies. He really is an orphan and his parents died a few months before starting school at this collage, only Matt and L among the students know as far as he can tell. He lives on his own in his own apartment.

Misa's pout turns to a happier look. "Oh I understand. I wouldn't want you to never see me again. Say when can I meet your parents?" She asks tilting her head slightly.

"I don't know." Mello keeps on lying to her. "They don't live in this country and I can only be here because I promised to get good grades."

"Oh Misa understands." She nods.

Mello gets an idea of how to get away from her for a bit. "Say Misa I'm gonna grab some lunch? Want anything?" He stands up.

Misa looks thoughtful then smiles. "Just get me something low on calories." She says. "And nothing big."

Mello nods and walks away heading towards the cafeteria line up. He glances back as he approaches the line to make sure Misa didn't decide to follow and sighs in relief seeing her still at the table. He is about to turn back around to face where he is going when he runs into the person at the back of the line making them both stumble about two steps forward. He stabilizes himself. "Oh sorry." He turns to look to who he ran into and freezes seeing one the people beating him in scores only, Near.

Near stabilized himself as well and looks to Mello twirling his hair. "Is alright." He says then follows the line as it moves forward. Near is the one of the students in the school with the highest marks but is one of the no popular students who always gets bullied when hes not around Beyond and Always who hold higher marks than Near.

The three live together in a two bedroom apartment and all three of them are orphans like Mello, Matt, Linda, L and other students in this school but not all of course. The three of them have been together for as long as anyone can remember, everyone knows the three of them are orphans but they don't care if anyone knows. The three of them rank right behind one another, Beyond is ranked behind Always with Near right behind Beyond. They are like a family, Beyond and Always are lovers and Near is like their son to them.

L is the highest ranking person in this school for marks and Light falls behind L but his IQ for cunningness falls behind Always, Beyond, Near and is tied with L. Both L and Light

Beyond and Always are about L and Light's age as they are in their classes which is meant for people their age and at their level. While Near is two years younger than me which means we share classes together.

I look up to L as he caught and arrested the person who killed my parents and Light let me take the place at the top of the popularity so I don't mind him as much. I know better than to mess with Beyond and Always as Always indented and badly cracked a thick cement wall while Beyond badly beat two very jock type kids who teamed up against him. I am angered by Near beating me and my mind is clouded with hatred for him yet my heart skips a beat when I am around him.

He makes me so confused!

I get in line and try to ignore the fuzzy feeling in my heart as I stand behind Near who is talking to Beyond and Always who are standing in front of him. I look off to a wall and watch the line out of the corner of my eye moving with them as I clench my fist hating him for making me liking him so much. I am a complicated person what can I say?

Beyond asks for a jar of jam but curses when forced to get a jam sandwich and Always gets a ham sandwich with a bottle of chocolate milk while Near gets a tuna sandwich. The three take their orders to their table off in a corner after Beyond beats the other two in getting out his money so he buys their lunch and they keep chatting even when they get to their table. The three of them keep trying to beat the other two at getting their money out to pay for lunch though Beyond often wins.

I assume the other two pay back whoever wins at getting their money out first at some point or they share money maybe. I order myself a chocolate bar with a chicken sandwich and a small veggie platter for Misa. I need chocolate but I'm not skipping lunch obviously. I pay for it and take the three items back to the table I left the other three at.

Our table is in the middle of the room and we often get some other popular people visiting our table.

I hand Misa her veggie platter and sit down digging into my sandwich.

"Thank you!" Misa hugs me tightly then lets go to dig into it.

"Yeah sure." I reply after swallowing the bite of the sandwich I was chewing. I keep eating with Misa babbling in my ear about something or other though I tone her out only nodding every once in a while to keep her happy. I finish my sandwich and grab my chocolate bar opening and I begin eating it. I finish it and a few minutes later the bell rings. I stand up with a sigh of annoyance directed at Misa but I lie to keep that from her. "Test time."

Misa hugs me as I put our garbage in the trash. "Good luck! Misa loves you!" Her chirpy voice says.

"Yeah love you too." I respond in a lie and I turn around to face her giving her a quick kiss on the lips which makes me feel like throwing up.

She kisses back and smiles after the kiss is broken.

"I can't be late for the test or the teacher will kill me." I lie. "I'll call you after football practice after school." I do have football practice after school and Misa has cheerleading practice afterschool but cheerleading practice finishes a later than football. "I want to get my homework done so I can hang out with you more afterschool ok? So I'll call you."

Misa is the cheerleader captain and so she can't miss any practices unless sick or injured. She nods and pecks me on the lips. "Go get em." She says then skips away.

I sigh in relief glad that shes gone and I head to class that actually doesn't have a test but a review day with a test after the weakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Near's P.O.V.

Its eight pm at night and school obviously is out for the day.

I am looking at a large pad of paper about to start some work for school while I sit by the window to my apartment. I look out the window to the apartment bedroom window across from me and I see Mello pacing slightly in his room talking on the phone.

Mello seems to be arguing with someone who is most likely his girlfriend Misa from our school. He stops pacing in front of the window taking the phone away from his ear looking at it as he clicks obviously the end call button. He looks down.

I look down to my pad of paper and begin writing in black sharpie making sure to do my best from letting it bleed onto the page below it. I feel Mello's eyes on me as he turns to me. I finish the question mark and I hold it up so Mello can see it. 'Are you ok?' I had written on it.

He pauses rereading what I had written then sits on his bed facing the window looking down to his lap where the pad of paper he grabbed is resting. He begins writing on it as he seems to have decided to talk to me as Matt's probably having sex with Linda and he's deprived of an intelligent conversation. He shows me the writing in sharpie on the pad of paper. 'Tired of the drama and Misa.' He wrote.

I look down as I fold the paper I had used to write 'Are you ok?' on and I write back to him. I show it to him when done. 'Sorry. That must suck.' With a sad face at the bottom.

He shrugs as if saying yeah it sucks.

I look down writing on a new sheet of paper on the pad of paper writing 'I love you.' On it. I know it's a long shot but I know I can make him happier than Misa can. I look up about to show him when I see he had closed his navy blue curtain. I hold up the written on piece of paper with a small sigh. I throw the pad of paper to my bed and get up from my chair I placed by the window. I throw the sharpie to the bed as well after closing it and I stand in front of my mirror on my wall above my dresser that holds my hair brush along with a headband that has rabbit ears on it that Beyond got me last year for Halloween.

He thought I looked so much like a bunny and that could be my Halloween costume.

For the school Halloween dress up day I took a pair of my usual clothes and put fake blood on it then some on my face and hands.

The three of us went as a threesome gang of psycho killers for the school costume dress up day. But for when kids came around trick or treating Beyond stayed in his psycho killer outfit while A, aka Always, changed into a murder victim costume while I changed to my regular outfit with the bunny ears and the bunny tail. I handed out the candy while I watched Beyond and A act out according to their costumes for some Halloween scare fun. It really was fun to watch and see the smiling kid's faces when I gave them the candy sometimes even having to calm the kids with candy when Beyond and A go overboard.

A says I have a little of a motherly instinct the way I handle the little kids like I knew what to do.

I remind him that I took care of little sister at a young age when our father never showed himself to me and my siblings as well as our mother being too sick to so I guess I do have a motherly instinct.

That Halloween was fun like every other one I've had thanks to the people I'm close to.

I met A and Beyond when I was living with the Shadows after me and my siblings home town burned down. I learned we were going to the same school and they are a few years older than me and a little younger than L who I eventually learned who he was.

The place I come from was more of an isolated place and everyone knew everyone so everyone was really close. So I didn't know about L.

L since he was young has been helping the police since Watari, he care taker, was involved with the police. L wants to be a detective and when I first started school with my friends A and Beyond L had graduated our school that year.

Me, Beyond and A have stuck together since and I even moved in with them when they got the apartment for collage since they could legally buy a place. Before I learned they lived on the streets so I let them stay with me with the Shadows who is a mafia like group but different, more prideful or kinder you could say in a way.

My three year younger sister Rai lives with the Shadows still and though she may not be the leader she has the Shadows wrapped around her finger so she's the leader though the real leader still has authority Rai as I said has them all wrapped around her finger.

My twin brother Silver is a wanderer and once high school finished for us he began his wandering. He sometimes goes back to live with the Shadows but he has a tendency to disappear though he can be still contacted if you know how.

One way is me and Silver's twin telepathy letting us speak through our minds and the three of us, Me Rai and Silver, have a secret contact system that's like those messaging sites but our conversation is highly protected.

The chat thing was set up by the Shadows so we could stay in contact other than phone calls and this way we can chat without worry of someone listening in.

The people who put our hometown into flames killing everyone who wasn't already dead from the strange illness that went through killing loads of people. Everyone says the illness and flames were bad luck nothing more.

So it's safer to chat where no one can listen in because whoever those people who destroyed our home town might be searching for us through ways of communication.

I stare at myself in the mirror as I remember that terrible day but it only makes me shiver and my hands to clutch my arms. I calm myself and think of other things to try to push aside the memory which works but that memory will always be there. I sigh softly in relief then I look down at the rabbit ears. I pick them up and hold them in my hands. I gently the softness of the fabric of it and I slowly raise my head to look back to the mirror. I put them on and smile softly. "I really do look like a bunny." I laugh softly and though I had admitted back on Halloween it still makes me laugh softly thinking about what I would look like as a bunny. I'd be a terrible bunny if I actually was one, I'm sure of that. I think about what Silver would be like if he were a bunny, sure Rai could pull it off I bet but Silver….. Would be a killer bunny. I look around for where I put that Bunny stuffie I got from Beyond when we were younger, he and A had worked hard on it to make it. I grab it from my bed, the last place I look, and I move it from by my headboard to the end of my bed. I then take a few steps back when I get it sitting.

The rabbit is like one of those teddy bears with slightly long arms and legs. It's white with mahogany red glass eyes and white fur with a pink nose and a black thread smile. It's soft and very cuddles worthy which is why his name is Cuddles.

"Killer bunny!" I gasp and jump away. "Oh no! don't eat me!" I move him to by the headboard of my bed and I climb on the end of my bed sitting on my knees. I bring my pointer finger to by my lips and attempt a vulnerable facial expression. "I'm just another innocent rabbit. You won't kill me will you?" I look pleading at the glass eyes of Cuddles.

Cuddles being an inanimate object doesn't respond in any way so for the fun of this small game I pretend Cuddles answered.

"Oh that's good because…. I am a ferocious tiger!" I crouch down on all fours ready to pounce on Cuddles.

No one's P.O.V.

Mello moves some of his curtain aside to look at Near again.

Near has bunny ears on while standing in front of the bed where a stuffed rabbit is sitting at the end of the bed. He jumps away and seems to be talking to it then he moves it to by his headboard so he can sit on the end of his bed on his knees. He attempts a vulnerable expression with a finger by his lips.

Mello smiles and laughs softly upon seeing this.

It's adorable and a little amusing.

Near changes to a crouched position looking ready to pounce like a cat and he does grabbing a stuffed rabbit that's by the headboard. He rolls over onto his back and holds the stuffed rabbit up in the air above him.

He shakes his head softly in amusement and lets the curtain fall back into place fully closed once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Near's P.O.V.

The next day I am sitting on a bench outside me, Beyond and A's apartment.

I am reading a book out here because A and Beyond started having sex but it is the weekend so we don't have school. I find today is a good day to be outside and I do plan on heading back inside at some point just right now I am enjoying the fresh air with the quietness as the street we live on isn't a busy one. I spot movement out of the corner of my eye and I look to it spotting Mello coming up to the bench and sits down next to me. I close my book remembering what page I am on.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hey." I respond back.

"I didn't expect you to be outside. You're so pale and you seem like more of an indoors person." Mello comments.

"Ah yes." I nod softly. "Well I do enjoy the fresh air as well probably not as much as others but it's still nice. I thought it would be nice to have a relaxing time outside besides A and Beyond are doing their own activities."

Mello laughs softly. "Well that is one way to get someone outside. Matt said he was going to spending at least the day with his girlfriend alone."

I laugh softly at that. "We'll that's something to do on the weekends."

He smiles and his hand moves closer to me. "I never heard you laugh before."

I look at him in the eyes while his hand brushes some of my hair from slightly in my face to behind my ear.

"It's adorable." He tells me what he thinks of it.

I stare at him a little shocked and my heart skips a beat.

He lowers his hand to his lap with a look that tells me that he's wondering if he did something wrong.

I smile softly. "Thank you. You're laugh sounds really good as well."

He smiles. "Thank you."

We begin a very intelligent conversation about weither human interactions are really a need or a want. We continue talking about it going very in depth about it throwing ideas and theories back and forth as if we were lifelong friends.

I begin to think to myself. 'This is easy. It's so easy we can begin conversations as if we were lifelong friends.' I listen to his theory about how human interactions is such a badly wanted want that we think of it as a need.

Suddenly a red corvette pulls up with Misa in the drivers wearing the Hollywood wannabe black sunglasses.

Mello turns and sees her so he stands going over to the car.

Misa takes off her sunglasses to look at me as if examining me to try to determine why Mello was sitting next to me.

He opens the door and when he's half way in he turns around raising his hand up to say bye before he climbs into Misa car.

I raise a hand to say bye back, a little disappointed as he still goes with that non intelligent slut instead of me who obviously works better with him.

He closes the door with both of his hands on the top of the door. He leans in and Misa brings both her hands to the back of his neck but her fingers resting on the back of his head sharing a kiss with him.

I look down feeling disappointed and I begin wondering why he decides to stay with a girl like her.

Misa brings him towards her jaw as if begging him to fuck her.

I look up just in time to see her turn to me while Mello isn't

She looks to me with a look that says 'Ha! I have him and you don't! You can never have him as he will never fit with someone like you!' She makes sure Mello is too busy giving attention to her jaw and cheek to see it.

Mello does need to keep her happy though I'm beginning to wonder if he enjoys having sex with her.

I roll my eyes and look to where Mello was sitting while remembering being at the football game sitting in the bleachers like I always am watching you but Misa begins cheering loudly for him making me roll my eyes in a 'of course.' Way. I remember how Mello glanced in the direction I was as I cheered with everyone after the goal, I remember he glanced in my direction when they were setting up for the beginning throw again since the goal but Misa had also been standing on the sidelines in that direction. I am not sure if it had been my imagination or not when I felt his eyes on me and even now I'm not actually sure if he did look at me. I look forward and see Misa push Mello back into his seat only to grab the steering wheel.

She begins driving away but looks at me in disgust as she drives away until Mello's body blocks her view of me.

I sigh and get up going back inside the apartment and the first thing I notice is it's quiet which means A and Beyond must be done. I head to my room and throw my book on my bed then I hear the shower just down the hall turn on but I pay no mind to it. I head out of my room planning to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. I open the pantry and I hear footsteps so I look to who it is. I see Beyond with just his pants on which are unbuttoned and unzipped but he doesn't have his dick hanging out.

We have changed many times together in the same room and don't mind if the other two are in the room when we change. We see each other as family, I am like their son though some people may say we are actually more like siblings.

"Hey." I casually greet grabbing a bag of marshmallows.

"Hey." Beyond greets back as he heads for the fridge getting a jar of jam. "Something bugging you?" He closes the fridge with his hip as he opens the jar to begin eating the jam inside.

I close the pantry with the marshmallows in my hand turning to him. "Say Beyond. What would you do if you liked someone but others thinks he's out of your league and would never be able to fit with you. Yet you seem to fit nicely with him?" I ask him as I look to the bag of marshmallows not opening them yet.

Beyond finishes licking his finger till it's free of jam before replying. "Well I would go after him and find out if I really would have no chance with him." His eyes look at my face analyzing it and my posture as he speaks.

I look up meeting his eyes. "What if he already has a girlfriend?" I ask.

Beyond smirks a little. "Our little Nate has fallen for someone." He comes over to me and places a hand on my head making sure to not touch my hair with his sticky from jam pointer finger. "You're truly growing up." He smiles at me. "Now who is it you like?"

I blush softly. "Mello." I reply. "Just a few minutes ago or so we were sitting outside on the bench and were talking. It was so easy like we've been lifelong friends. We didn't have to dumb our speech which is something I've only been able to do with you two. Then Misa came and took him away while giving me a look that bragged about her having him. I've began noticing my feelings earlier this year when me and him started collage and I wasn't sure what I was feeling so I decided to try to figure it out. I love him and know we would be a good match or at least I think so based off how well we seem to fit on each other's level." I explain it to him. "I wasn't sure about it thinking that he isn't in my league and pushed it away but I can't. Last night I saw him arguing on the phone and we wrote on pads of paper to each other. It was only three pieces of paper long counting all the ones both of us used. I had figured out what I felt was love and I was hoping to tell him but he closed the curtain before I could. I'm beginning to wonder if it is a good idea to go after him. He probably wouldn't go out with someone like me when he can get the popular girls like Misa." I tell him.

He wraps his arms around me both of us ignoring his sticky finger as he hugs me.

I hug him back and burry my face into his chest feeling comforted a little.

"Oh Nate." He says soothingly. He is only kind and caring to me and A but other than that he is him not showing the kindness and caring at least the kindness isn't anywhere near the level he shows to me and A. "You shouldn't think of yourself that way. You are strong, smart, beautiful and adorable. Mello would be as dumb as Misa to not love you as well and want to be with you. It's obvious you two would make a really good couple. Remember that if he rejects you then it's his loss not yours. He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

I smile softly turning my head so the left side of my head is resting against his chest. "Yeah. Thank you Beyond." I say gratefully.

He leans down kissing the top of my head. "Never forget what I told you no matter what."

I nod. "I won't."

I can feel his smile in his gaze on me. "Good."

Mello's P.O.V.

Me and Misa are at her house sitting on the couch in her living room. Misa was expecting me to have sex with her.

"Mello please. Can we do it?" Misa whines.

I shake my head. "Misa. I'm not in the mood." I lie really wanting to say. 'No. You're a slut who I am only dating to be at the top. Besides girls don't get me hard, I know I'm gay but only Matt knows that. Also I'm a virgin believe it or not and I'm not going to lose it to some slut like you! I want it to be someone who I truly love before I even think about having sex with them!'

Sure me and Matt fooled around in J.R. high just as experiments after all we were horny teenagers and even then I denied him to have sex with me. We never dated and we were using each other only so I don't get pent up sexual tension. He was using me to experiment for when he went to find a girl to fuck sometime later and he was willingly helping me with my pent up sexual tension. By high school we stopped as we found we only saw each other as like brothers even with what we did in J.R. high.

Misa whines again. "You always say that!"

I turn to her putting on a fake look of love. "But Misa I am saving you for the right moment." I lie again like I always do when I'm around her.

Misa smiles and glomps me. "Awww." She squeals annoyingly.

I want to cover my ears but I force myself to hug her instead. 'Ugh I don't think I can take much more of this! I wish I was still with Near, at least he gave me an intelligent conversation. I love him.' I try to push the loving thoughts of Near away but they won't go away and I get hard.

Misa smiles as she sits on my lap with her legs on either side of my hips. "Aww you got hard because of me!" She purrs and cups my erection. "You wouldn't mind me relieving you then would you?"

I figure what the heck why not let her give me a blowjob, I'm hard and I can always imagine it's Near. "Fine but no sex."

"I know but if you change your mind let me know." She seductively whispers in my ear sending disgust chills down my spine.

I close my eyes and concentrate on Near in my mind instead of Misa as she undoes my pants taking out my erection. I imagine it's Near doing it instead of her. I can't let her know how much of a turn off she truly is if I want to stay at the top…. For now…. Though I'm losing interest since it means dating her.

She wraps her mouth around my erection and takes in it all deep throating it perfectly controlling her gag reflex so her throat is tight but she doesn't gag. She begins sucking gently but slowly her sucking is getting harder.

I moan as I keep imaging Near doing this.

She continues expertly giving me a blowjob and I fist my hand in her hair as I buck up into her mouth. She doesn't hold my hips down and continues her blowjob moving her head up and down on my erection.

I softly breath out the name of the one person of my true desire. "Near." I continue with my imagination that it's him doing this not Misa. 'You're hair is so silky and your mouth is so good!' I tilt my head back in pleasure and buck a few more times into her throat before bucking one last time as I cum in her mouth with a loud moan. I softly moan under my breath as I finish shooting my load down her throat. "Near." I pant and come down from my orgasm high. 'Damn I hope she didn't hear me say Near's name. I'll be off the top in no time flat!' I curse in my head.

She comes up and kisses my lips.

No one's P.O.V.

Misa heard Mello softly moan Nears name but doesn't ask about it as maybe she misheard him.

Hmmm there was…. At the Football game….. Misa begins getting lost in her thoughts as she snuggles to Mello.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Near's P.O.V.

For the weekend me, A and Beyond hung out and talked about whatever came to mind.

Once school started again on Monday there's a football game that night.

"So you're going to the football game?" Beyond asks me and A.

"Of course I'm going." I say calmly.

A shakes his head. "I have to do some studying. A major test is coming up in social and math. I want to make sure I am prepared. My teachers are already pissed at me as is. If I don't get a for sure one hundred percent then that means I'll be stuck at this place longer."

B puts an arm around A's shoulders. "Come on A you're one of the top students here. You'll ace those tests and the teachers can't say a damn thing about it because you aced the tests."

A kisses B's cheek. "Don't forget you're in the same hoop as me with them. Now I am studying to get myself out of it and you had better plan on making sure you ace the tests as well."

B rolls his eyes slightly. "Aww come on A. I don't give a damn what those teachers pull on me. I'll be fine and besides we'll both ace those tests."

A punches B in the chest and steps out of his grasp. "Beyond Birthday you are studying with me even if I have to tie you down to a chair."

I laugh knowing A would actually do something like that.

B sighs in defeat. "Alright I'll study." He looks to me. "Will you be ok tonight?"

I nod. "Yeah and I can text or call you guys if needed." I remind him.

"Do you want us to give you a ride home?" A asks looking to me as B puts his arm around A's shoulders again but A gets out of his grasp with a devious smirk.

B gives him a slightly hurt face but he can't hide his smile knowing A's just playing with him.

"I'll contact you guys if I need a ride but I should be able to walk back." I tell him. "Besides you two have a lot of studying to do."

"True. But don't forget we'll drop whatever we are doing no matter how important if you need us for any reason. We love you and we want you to be happy and safe." B reminds me with a serious face.

A nods in agreement also serious.

I smile. "I know and I would do the same for you guys. I love you guys too."

We share a smile and a three person group hug.

The bell rings indicating last class of the day.

A and B walk me to my class which is chemistry then they give me one last hug before heading to their class.

I walk in and see the place set up for a lab.

Each table is set up with chemicals, chemical test stuff schools have, safety wear, three test tubes in a test tube rack and a sheet of paper.

Mello isn't paired up with anyone yet and it seems like Misa is skipping.

Matt and Linda are paired up of course.

I glance around and I don't see any sign of anyone else needing a partner and no sign of Misa running late.

"Hey Near." Mello calls to me.

I turn to him. I usually am stuck doing group work alone at least during pairings but that's because there's an odd number. I honestly don't mind as at least then no idiot is stuck with me and messes it up or something. "Yes Mello?"

He pats the seat next to him. "Come be my lab partner today. Misa isn't here as she decided to skip last class."

I nod. "Ok sure." I walk over to the seat next to him and he moves his hand to the table as so I don't sit on his hand. I put my stuff down and I sit down on the chair next to him.

When the teacher walks in she looks to us and raises an eyebrow but pushes it aside starting class.

"She looks like a penguin when she walks." Mello whispers to me making sure only I could hear him.

I smile and laugh softly then reply in the same tone and volume. "Yeah she does."

Mello smiles and we pay attention to what the teacher is saying so we know what we are doing.

The lab is to follow instructions to mix chemicals and create the mystery chemical then we need to try to identify it with the materials schools have for helping identify chemicals just we have to work to try to guess what it is.

Every lab partners have different chemicals and there's the standard safety thing then we are allowed to begin.

Me and Mello put on rubber gloves that are on our table and put on the safety goggles then we check out the sheet of directions we have.

"Hydro chloride!" One of the kids randomly shout.

The teacher sighs. "Please keep talking to a minimum and volume low. Also don't try shouting out random answers as you have to hand me the sheet with the tests results and what you think it is."

The kids whines and the class lets out soft laughter at him.

I smile and shake my head slightly then get back to work. I gently rock the test tube in my hand following the instructions.

"Say are you going to the football game tonight?" Mello starts up a conversation.

I put the tube in the tube rack remembering which one it is and I nod. "Yeah I am."

He examines the test tube's substance with his eyes and writes stuff down as we continue talking. "I never really thought you were really a sports person and when I saw you at the football games I thought you were just bored and came to watch."

I shrug as I wait for him to be done watching him since there's only one sheet of paper per lab table. "well I used to really not be into sports. I would take interest every now and then but that was only every now and then." I read what he wrote when he hands me the paper after he's done.

"What changed your mind?" He asks as he begins the next part.

I find nothing to add for my own thoughts and I place the paper on the table. "Well I became interested in someone on the team and so I went to the first game for support. That's what started in."

Mello tilts his head slightly I curiosity. "So you have your eye for someone on the team?"

I nod. "Correct. I go to the games finding them more exciting now that I have my eye on someone. I go to the games hoping to help support him while he's out there." I smile softly as I watch myself work helping him with the next part which needs four hands.

"I see." Mello says then concentrates as he carefully adds just the right amount of the chemical. "Have you told him or talked to him?"

"I've only talked to him a little and I haven't told him. I almost did once but ended up not doing it mainly because he left the conversation. I thought it over more and well…. He's a good looking handsome and popular jock. While I'm just the outcast, bullied and short smart person. There's no way he'd be interested in me no matter how well we can communicate when we do talk. He has those slutty popular chicks all around him with the other popular jocks. Not to mention currently dating. I don't want to ruin his happiness for my own selfish greed." I gently rock the test tube to mix the substance being very careful to not do it wrong. I count the times it rocks in my head to make sure I rock it the right amount of times.

"You're really considerate." Mello comments. "You'll even sacrifice your possible true love to let them have what they consider to be the relationship they want."

I finish gently rocking the test tube and I carefully move it to the main mixture in the test tube sitting in the middle of the test tube rack. I add half of it like the paper said then I put the test tube on the test tube rack. "I guess I am but even if I have to live my love life without anyone to call my love. If the one I want to be with is happy then I suppose it's enough to keep me happy."

"Wow. You know from the way you usually act I at first thought you were one of those I'm better than you icy smart kid type person. But it started to change when you asked me what was wrong on that pad of paper." He looks up a little almost as if remembering with a small smile. "How I first thought you were like was short sighted."

"It's alright." I tell him waving it off as if saying 'no big deal.' "A lot of people think that but that's mostly people who just watch from a distance. I get it a lot."

Mello looks to be with a sympathetic look. "From the bullies?"

I nod. "Yeah. Their the worst." I look away trying to not remember what pain I experience from them. I remember when they burned my picture of my family I had right in front of me. I close my eyes trying to hold back the tears. I had lost the only picture I had of me, Silver, Rai and mom then and I don't want to tell my siblings I lost it as they gave it to me.

A hand rests on my shoulder.

I open my eyes and I turn to Mello seeing that he had taken off the gloves and now his goggles.

He stares into my eyes with a look of sympathy and…. Regret with a hint of guilt? He moves his no longer gloved hand to my goggles moving them to the top of my head. He gently uses his thumb to wipe away the tear that escaped my eyes. "I'm sorry you have to suffer so much." He says softly keeping his hand on my cheek for a few more seconds then moves it away to his lap.

I bring a hand up and using the back of my sleeve I wipe my eyes getting rid of any tears pooling there so they don't escape either. "It's how life goes." I turn back to the lab trying to keep away the memories of the bullying.

He turns back to the lab as well but I can feel him glance to me every now and then as we continue in silence for a little bit. He breaks the silence. "I swear the penguin teacher has been eyeballing us since she walked in the door."

I glance over my shoulder to her desk that she's sitting at and sure enough she is watching us. I turn back to the lab. "She probably didn't expect us to work together and probably is paranoid thinking you're going to use something against me or something."

"Yeah teachers are always paranoid…." He trails off a little disappointed.

I glance to him. "Were you expecting me to react differently?" I ask him as we get close to the completion of the making of the chemical.

"I was just hoping to put a smile on your face. I feel kinda bad making you kind of cry by bringing up the bullies and such." He admits.

I fully turn my head to him. I smile softly. "Thanks for the effort. You're considerate. But it's alright you didn't know so don't blame yourself."

Mello looks to me fully as well and smiles seeing the soft smile on my face. "You know you should smile more. It's kinda cute."

I shake my head. "I smile when I have a reason to smile plus if I showed more emotions the bullies will come after me worse than they already are."

"Oh I see…." He turns to the lab as we start the testing to find out what chemical it is though we have a fairly good idea of what it is already since we know our way around a lot of different chemicals.

I turn back to the lab and help him.

We complete the tests communicating about the lab perfectly to complete it with detailed work and the correct chemical with every bit of evidence pointing to it.

"Done." Mello says with a smile.

"Now time to clean up." I begin sorting things that need to be cleaned and need to just be put away.

Mello puts the paper on the table and helps me.

Both of us are concentrating on what we are doing we don't notice we go to grab items that are side by side. Our hands brush making our hands jump slightly. We both turn to look at our now close together hands.

I look down feeling a blush come to my face but I push it down making it only a light dusting pink blush on my cheeks. "Sorry." I grab what I was reaching for and put it with the stuff I was organizing.

"Right." Mello mutters and does the same as me.

We clean our station working together to get it done.

I am washing the things need to be washed and Mello is putting the stuff away that needs to be put away.

I take a deep breath and calm myself. I swear my heart skipped a beat when our hands brushed. I blush softly at the memory only to push it away to focus. I finish cleaning what needed to be cleaned and I go to put them away making a mental note to wipe the table down to complete the cleaning. I grab a wash cloth in the warm soapy bucket of water on the teachers desk. I wring it out so it doesn't drip and I go to me and Mello's table. I start wiping it down but someone comes up beside me and places his hand over mine. I look to my side knowing that it's Mello by the hand and arm.

Mello uses his hand to make me let go of the wash cloth then continues cleaning the table. "I'll do it. You washed everything else that needed to be washed." He says but it sounds more like an excuse.

Does he like me back or is this because he still feels guilty about making me think about bad memories?

"Oh ok." I let him do it and I watch as he goes back to the teacher's desk holding the wash cloth in one hand with the completed paper in the other. I wonder what I should do as I look to our table raising a hand to my hair twirling it.

Mello comes back over and I turn to him as I hear him approaching. "The teacher said we can leave since we completed it." He tells me as he grabs his stuff.

"Sounds fair." I grab my stuff as well.

We leave the classroom getting jealous looks of some of the other students.

"Take a walk with me." Mello invites me.

I look to him. "Ok if you want. Where to?"

We stop at a cafeteria lunch table to put our stuff in the back pack we brought.

Mello's is a black with a white pirate skull on it leather bag that is a guy's shoulder bag and isn't very spacious but seems to get the job done. He pulls a chocolate bar out of it.

Mine is a white sling over bag that has more space, obviously, and really nothing special just a plain bag. I just put my stuff in my bag and close it slinging over my shoulder letting it rest on my hip. My hands are at my sides and my left is resting against my bag as its resting on my left hip.

He unwraps the top part of the chocolate bar and slings his bag onto his shoulder so it's on him and he doesn't have to hold it. He takes a piece off and holds it there a little gesturing for me to follow him as he begins walking.

I follow him and we head to the roof which is normally off limits but as long as you're not caught you can go onto the roof.

We get onto the roof seeing no one else there.

He had eaten the piece of chocolate he was holding in his teeth on our way here. "Near come here." He goes over to the railing for safety for the custodians and secretly for the students.

I go over to him standing next to him. I see a gym class down in the field behind the school which is the way we are facing. I also can see the school's football stadium just past the soccer field.

"The stadium tonight's game is playing at." He softly says.

I nod. "Yup there it is."

"Do you think we'll win?" Mello asks me turning around to lean with his back against the railing while he munches on his chocolate bar.

"That definitely is a possibility. You guys do have good players on the team." I tell him honestly as I cross my arms resting them on the railing slightly slouched now. I cross my right foot over my left one resting the tip of my white runner on my right foot on the roof on the opposite side of my left foot. I guess some people say it's like what a cowboy or cowgirl would do.

"You know it's great to be able to have an intelligent conversation like this." He almost mummers. "Misa's dumber than anything and so annoying. She'll drive me insane I swear." He sighs.

I look to him. "Then let me ask you something."

He looks to me and our eyes lock.

"Is it really worth it to be the most popular guy if it means such unhappiness and dating Misa?" I keep my eyes on his as I wait for answer.

He blinks and doesn't say a thing for a minute only to look up to the sky. "I'm starting to wonder that myself." He tells me as he watches the sky for a minute.

I look away to the football stadium silent.

"Near." His voice makes me look back to him and I see he's looking at me again.

"Yes Mello?" I tilt my head softly.

He watches my eyes and face. "Whoever you are going to the games for do you ever think you'll be able to get with him."

I blink and shrug slightly. "I don't know. If we are meant to be together it'll happen."

"That's very optimistic." He smiles with a breathy laugh.

I smile very softly but smirk slightly at the same time. "Is that a problem?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all."

I laugh softly.

We hear the bell ring.

"School's out." I comment very softly.

"Yeah it is." He agrees as softly.

We turn and watch the kids leave for a few minutes in silence.

He pushes himself away from the railing. "I gotta get going."

I also push myself away from the railing and turn to him. "Ok. I'll see you later or tomorrow."

He nods. "That sounds good. See you." He waves as he walks away.

"See you." I wave back then bring my hand to my side once he's gone. I turn to look to the railing. I begin thinking about me and Mello's conversation and jump slightly when my cell rings. I pull it out of my bag and I see it's A. I answer it and bring the phone up to my ear. "Hey A." I greet him.

"Hey kiddo. Where are you?" He asks me and there's some chatter in the background.

"I am just on the roof thinking." I tell him.

His voice turns worried. "Everything alright?"

I ca hear Beyond in the background demanding A tell him whats going on sounding just as worried. I smile. "Yeah I was just up here with Mello for a little bit since we were allowed to leave class early. Then I just got lost in my thoughts after he left. Don't worry."

A sighs in relief. "Ah that's good. So what were you two doing up there?"

"Just talking really." I tell him then laugh softly when I hear Beyond going a little frustrated that we aren't sharing what's going on with him. "I can hear B."

A laughs softly. "Yeah he is standing next to me and being loud enough I bet you can hear him clearly."

"Yeah I can." I say with a smile on my face. "Where are you guys at?"

"The front entrance." He lets me know.

"Ok I'll come to you guys. So I'll see you there." I start walking towards the entrance back into the school.

"Alright sounds good we'll wait for you." There's some rustling noise on his end and I hear his voice in the background answering Beyond about what's going. "We were talking about you." Then he hangs up.

I laugh and hang up as well putting my phone in my pocket as I enter the school making sure I won't get caught for being on the roof. I make it safely into the school and I head to A and B.

A and B are running around together by the front door with B chasing A.

I laugh and go over to them but I find a wall where they'll see me to lean on the wall watching them.

A stops as soon as he spots me. "Ah hey there N- OOF!" He is tackled to the ground by B. "B!" He glares up at B.

B smirks down at A. "I caught you and you can't complain about it." He looks up to me. "Hey there Near." He greets me with a smile then A shoves him off making him fall onto his side.

A stands with a smirk.

B looks up from his position on the floor on his side. "A!"

A looks to B smirk still on his face. "You said I couldn't complain about it. You never said I couldn't do a thing about it."

B gets up and seems to have no come backs about that. "Damn I need to word my words more carefully." He growls at himself.

Me and A laugh.

"So whats the plan?" B asks me a little grumpy.

I stop laughing. "I'll come back here in time for the game but I'd at least like to put my stuff away besides I have time."

"Alright lets go!" A says and takes the lead.

B and I fall in step behind him.

"Say what did you do to make A worried for a moment? I was left out." B asks me.

"All I said is that I was on the roof and he got worried but I assured I was fine. I was up there because me and Mello were talking up there." I explain not wanting him to worry so much over it.

"Ah I see." He nods and looks to A who falls back to walk beside B taking B's hand in his intertwining their fingers.

"Say how'd it go with talking with Mello?" A asked looking past B to look to me.

I smile softly. "It went good. Mello actually invited me to be his lab partner then when we were let out early for completing the lab early he asked me to take a walk with him." I explain to them.

"Wow! He might actually be into you!" B nudges me with his elbow.

I blush softly. "Maybe. Or he was just hoping to have an intelligent conversation. He even said Misa's an idiot."

B laughs. "Well it's a start."

We all laugh in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

I sit on the bleachers at the school's football game in the school's football stadium. I watch mainly Mello and I cheer with everyone else for our school's team. 'Come on Mello!' I watch as Light runs towards the touch down area but is close to being caught. I cheer for our team with the others and I see Mello look at us or maybe it's at me then he catches the ball that Light threw to him and he runs for the touchdown.

He scores the touchdown and we all cheer along with our school's football team. He had won us the game and the team is cheering around him. He takes his helmet off and cheers as well.

The cheerleaders finish their routine.

The football team and the cheerleaders split up going their separate ways.

I watch as Mello goes over to Misa who is talking to another football player named Joseph .

Joseph is another very popular football player with short emo styled dark chocolate brown colored hair and hazel eyes.

I stop cheering while the others continue and I watch the scene from where I am on the bleachers.

Mello and Misa talk for maybe a minute and Mello seems to give her this look that tells me she is most likely cheating on him or attempting to. He walks away from her into the direction of the change rooms for the team.

Misa stays with Joseph.

I shake my head softly thinking. 'You shouldn't have been with a girl like that.' I watch Mello walk away.

He looks upset and runs a hand quickly through his hair. He disappears from sight.

After the game I looked to see if I could find him but I couldn't so I went back home thinking that I'll see him tomorrow at school.

I get home and it sounds like A and B are still studying in their room so I go to my room but I let them know I'm back as I pass by their room. I go into my room and put my phone on its charger. I turn to the doorway seeing B standing there.

"How was it?" He asks me leaning against the doorframe.

"We won." I inform him and Misa is probably cheating on Mello."

"No surprise. He should've seen it coming." B rolls his eyes.

I nod. "Yeah but I couldn't find him after the game."

B walks over to me and hugs me. "Don't worry. Mello's a strong boy. You'll see him at school tomorrow."

I nod and hug B back. "Yeah you're right."

He kisses the top of my head and pets my hair.

Mello's P.O.V.

I arrive home and throw my helmet onto my bed. I look to the window of my room seeing Near standing with his back to me in B's arms, they seem to be hugging. I turn away and leave my room going to splash some cold water onto my face.

Near's P.O.V.

Me and B break apart and A calls for B to come back to studying.

B hides behind me holding onto my shoulders. "I'm not here." He whispers to me.

I laugh. "Can't stand the studying?"

He shakes his head. "It's torture! I'm not even allowed to kiss A as we study." He whines. "It's utter torture to be sitting next to him and not be able to hold hands or kiss him as he wants us to focus."

I smile with a small shake of my head. 'I expected that from you two.' I think to myself.

"B!" A calls his lover again.

"Don't keep him waiting or you might not be able to hold his hand or even kiss him tomorrow until he's decides to let you again." I remind since that's what happened in high school.

B looks to my slightly wide eyed then nods. "Yeah." He becomes a cheetah as he runs to his and A's room.

I go to grab my homework that I didn't complete before the game. I just have half a page of work to finish in social. I set my textbook on the bed with the paper and a pencil with an eraser. I lay on my stomach on my bed and I begin working. I am half way done when I feel eyes on me so I turn to my window and I see Mello looking at me as he walks into his room to his closet.

He looks away when he reaches his closet though and grabs a pair of black pants from the closet. He is still in his football stuff after all.

I turn away as I'm not some pervert who watches people change and I get back to work. I complete it so I slip the paper into a random spot in my textbook then I close it. I put my textbook on my nightstand then I roll over onto my back. I listen hearing A and B's muffled chatter from their room but it's too muffled to understand though it's most likely studying stuff. I wonder if I should go to bed like this or change then go to bed. I look to my socked feet and decide to take them off. I sit up and take off my socks throwing them into a hamper that's in the corner just out of sight from the window. I look to my dresser then to Cuddle's who is sitting on my bed by my pillows.

Cuddles stares at me with his glass eyes and is just sitting there watching me.

A small and slightly soft ding from my laptop makes me look to it as it's under my textbook on my nightstand.

I pick up my textbook and retrieve my laptop from under it only to put the textbook back on the nightstand. I sit cross legged and I set my laptop on my lap opening it. I type in the password unlocking it and it automatically opens up to me and my sibling's chat room.

S sent 'Hey brother how's it going?'

I type a reply and send it letting the conversation start.

'It's going ok I guess. What about you?' N replied.

'Pretty good. Is something going on?' S sends as a reply.

I hesitate and I turn to Cuddles wondering if I should tell him about the picture.

Cuddles doesn't do anything but sit and stare as he is an inanimate stuffed animal.

I take a deep breath and turn to my laptop typing a reply.

'Well the guy I like just found out his girlfriend is probably cheating on him and I feel sorry for him. I'm scared to tell him how I feel though. Especially after finding out something like you're dating a cheater. Also….. Some really mean kids at school stole the picture of us and mom then burned it. I'm sorry I lost it.' N sent.

I hold my breath slightly though there really isn't a point as he won't blame me or get mad at me but it's a natural reaction as I had hesitated so long on telling them. I get the reply and I quickly read it breathing again after reading it. I feel like a weight is lifted off my shoulders.

'Being cheated on must really suck. Maybe you could make him feel better? Those fuckers! It's not your fault, it's the idiots who did it. I can let anyone messing with you know that they are messing with the wrong person. I bet even Rai would love to join in.' S replies.

'I would love to do that! Can we? I'll even get the Shadows on board though it won't be a problem once they hear that people are messing with you. Also I can get another copy of the picture for you. Me and Silver each have a copy of it.' R sends.

I smile softly and though inside I knew that it'd be ok I just couldn't tell them for some reason. I also knew them and the Shadows would be ready to teach anyone messing with me or someone I hold dear to me a lesson.

'Thanks you guys but right now A and B are already on the job of trying to teach the idiots a lesson though so far only some have gotten that lesson in their heads. That would be nice thank you Rai.' N replies.

'I'll send it right away and if you can tell me who we can look out for me and the Shadows can help A and B in try teaching the idiots who can't get the lesson in their heads.' R replies.

'Yeah and I'll help too. The more making sure they get taught the lesson the better. I was going to send him a copy! But if you want to little sis you can.' S sent.

'Don't worry about the copy Silver I got it. So Nate how about it? Want to let us in on A and B's lesson teaching?' R sends.

'Well it would be nice to have them learn their lesson. Ok I'll send you the information I have on them just one second.' N replies.

'Ok.' R replies.

'Sweet! Lesson teaching to those fuckers! Please send the information on the fuckers who burned the photo.' S replies.

I start with Silvers request for the guys who burned the photo then I add the other bullies information. I send it all then I glance to the time. 11:13 pm. I put my laptop behind me on the bed by Cuddles then I get up off the bed heading for my dresser as I await the reply. I grab a white t-shirt then I go to my closet and grab a pair of dusty grey sweatpants that are as tight as sweatpants can be. I change and throw the clothes I changed out of into the hamper by my dresser.

Someone's eyes are on me making me turn to my window seeing Mello looking at me blushing but he quickly looks away and goes to his rooms light switch turning off the lights in his room.

I process that he might have seen me changing or at least the last part but maybe just looked at me when I was done. I don't know how long he was watching me for. I blush and I walk over to my bed hearing the small ding that always comes whenever Rai or Silver sends a message. I lie on my stomach and read the message as another message with another dig appears.

'I'll begin hunting them down starting tomorrow. Those fuckers will wish they never messed with you!' S sent.

'Me and the Shadows as well.' R sends.

'Thank you both of you. Love you guys.' N replies.

'Love you too little brother and love you as well little sister! We gotta get together at some point. It's been too long since we last saw you.' S sends.

'Love you both as well. Those who mess with one of us not only mess with the rest of us but the Shadows as well. It has been awhile. We last had a get together a month or so before school started again.' R replies.

'Thank you so much and yes anyone messes with one of us the mess with all of us. Well how about this weekend?' N sends.

'Sounds good.' S replies in agreement.

'I'll be there. The Shadows miss you guys too so let's meet here.' R sent.

'Ok Saturday I'll head on over.' N replies.

'Saturday it is! I may come early though.' S sends.

'Alright. I'll see you guys when you come over. I'm going to give the Shadows the information about the idiots who need to be taught a lesson.' R replies.

'Ok. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight and sweet dreams.' N sent.

'Goodnight and sweet dreams.' R sent.

'Goodnight and sweet dreams!' S sent.

I close my laptop and put it on top of my textbook. I get up and head over to A and B's room to let them know of my plans. I see the door's open a crack so I push it open and peer inside.

B's eyes keep watching A like a predator waiting for a moment to strike.

A finishes writing something. "There. Now we should probably head to bed." He looks up and spots me. "Hey Nate." He greets me and he starts to clean up the mess from studying.

B attempts to grab A's hand but A yanks it away every time.

"I'll give you a kiss if you help clean up." A tells him.

B begins cleaning up as fast as he can upon hearing this.

I am about to go over and help when B gets it all done.

He puts the stuff on their dresser then rushes over to A slamming his lips onto A's lips.

They kiss for a minute then A breaks it.

A gets up and heads over to me with B following looking satisfied for now.

"Ready for bed?" A asks me.

"Was our studying bugging you?" B curious voice asks.

I shake my head. "You guys weren't bugging me with your studying. Just thought I'd let you guys know I'm heading over to the Shadows for the weekend to hang out with my siblings. Since I knew you guys would probably be done by now." I inform them.

A nods. "That's reasonable and thanks for letting us know."

B smiles. "Which means we'll get the place to ourselves for the weekend."

"Don't burn down the place." I jokingly say.

We all laugh at that.

"Well it's late meaning time for bed for you kiddo." A ruffles my hair a little.

B nods in agreement. "Yes. Bedtime."

"That was my plan. Good night you guys. Love you two." I say giving both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

A hugs back when I hug him and returns my kiss on his cheek. "Love you as well. Good night." He lets go of me when I let go of him.

B hugs me as well as I hug him but he kisses my forehead instead of my cheek when returning the kiss. "Love you lots. Good night."

I let go of him and he lets go of me. I leave going to my room and I turn off the lights in my room once inside. I crawl into bed and pull the covers over my body.

Cuddles lying right beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

The next day is the night school dance for the students to hang out and have fun with mourning classes cancelled the day after.

Anyone with a student I.D. card can go in as long as you don't have drugs or alcohol on you as well as if you leave you won't be let back in.

I walk down the hall heading to the cafeteria for lunch and keeping alert as A and B are stuck with the tests so it's a possibility the bullies could strike. I enter the cafeteria without any trouble and I spot Mello with some other football players, Misa and Joseph. I turn away from them and head for the line but stop seeing some bullies there. I turn around and leave the cafeteria not wanting to deal with them right now. I head to the library which is a little busy but better than the cafeteria for the bullies coming after me. I grab a book that looks interesting and I sit down in an empty chair at one of the smaller tables that's empty. I begin reading and wait for the bell to ring.

Once it does I sign the book out then head for class.

Later that night…

I am sitting on the middle of my bed studying cross legged to make sure I am up to date with everything in case of a test on Thursday or Friday in any subject as they happen to pop up especially after a break of some sort. I glance over to my window seeing Mello grab the pad of paper he wrote to me on. I move to the edge of my bed and sit there with my legs hanging off of the side. I make sure the sharpie is with the pad of paper. I then watch Mello as he writes something on his pad of paper.

He is wearing black dress pants, a white button up long sleeved shirt and a dark grey tie. He shows the pad of paper to me. 'You going tonight?' He wrote to me.

I look down to write my reply then I show it to him. 'No, studying.'

Mello seems to be disappointed but he tries to give me a small smile anyways as he writes his reply then shows it to me. 'Wish you were!'

I smile feeling warm inside that he was hoping I was going to the dance. I watch as Mello grabs a black blazer throwing it over his shoulder carrying it like that as he leaves his room. I look to what I am studying and I notice the 'I love you.' Paper I had taken off of the pad, under some other papers. I move it to on top of the other papers. I look to Mello's now dark window and twirl my hair. 'No more holding back.' I think to myself. I get up grabbing the paper with I love you on it putting it on my dresser. I start looking for something really good to wear but I only have one formal dress attire and it doesn't fit the bill unless it's my only choice. I leave my room to find A and B to ask for their help finding something.

No one's P.O.V.

Mello is talking to Matt and Linda at the dance.

Linda dragged Matt to the dance. She's wearing a mahogany colored strapless dress with blood red high heels and a silver chained necklace with a made out of blue topaz. She even has some make up on and her hair is in one ponytail on the back of her head unlike her Misa wanna be pigtails she usually always wears.

Matt is wearing dark grey dress pants and blazer with a red tie. He is wearing his usual boots instead of dress shoes like Mello and almost every other guy put on. He has his hair well brushed but people think Linda might have made sure he dressed up in all except his usual goggles that hang around his neck and his usual boots on his feet.

Linda did make sure Matt mostly dressed nicely for the dance.

The others around them in the dimly lit gym with blue and white decorations making it look absolutely lovely and romantic for a school dance.

The music is beautiful and slow to keep up the romantic mood.

Suddenly someone enters and people by the door part to let the new comer through who has captivated some on lookers.

Mello turns to see who the new comer is and his vision stays on the new comer who is Near. He smiles looking Near up and down fully taking him in.

Near is dressed in a knee length skirt with a white tightfitting tank top and white knee high boots. His shirt shows his curves that are in all the right places and his hair is well brushed though still curly plus has a plain black hair clip holding some hair out of his face. He looks stunning especially with his flawless pale skin to go with his looks. He's blushing slightly and seems a little nervous maybe even a little shy about this.

Not even the bullies can be judgemental about it as Near pulled off the cross dressing so well you just can't say anything bad about it.

Mello walks towards Near while Near walked towards Mello.

Half way Mello is interrupted by Misa who spins Mello to face her instead of Near.

Misa is wearing a black silky dress that has a large v neck that shows a lot of cleavage it's surprising her boobs aren't falling out. Her dress goes to her ankles and is tightfitting enough to show off her body more. She has a white corsage on her right wrist. "Mello! We're together remember?" She presses her body against his and gets him to have his hands on her waist with her hands on his shoulders. "Dance with me."

Mello looks to Near while Misa speaks and quickly looks back to Misa. He takes a step away from Misa making them let go of each other. "Not anymore." He looks back to Near with Misa following his gaze in disbelief. He takes a few steps towards Near then as he continues walking away he looks over his shoulder. "Goodbye Misa, you're too slutty for me." He turns back to Near as they continue approaching each other.

"What!?" Misa says and gives Mello a 'how dare you!' look then she sends a glare to Near. She watches the scene with Mello and Near while pretty much everyone else go back to what they were doing before. She waits for Near to reject Mello then she can laugh in Mellos face when he gets hurt by Near like he hurt her.

Near and Mello stop to stand a little away facing each other.

Mello looks Near up and down again, but this time he's closer, with an approving look.

Near raises his left hand a few seconds before his right as his left is holding a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and shows it to Mello showing it's the piece of paper with 'I love you.' Written on it.

Mello reads it while Near holds it with two hands by his own stomach. Mello looks down and brings his hands up to his blazer using one hand to move his blazer so it's a tad more open while his other hand reaches into his blazer. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and unfolds it holding it open with two hands by his own stomach. 'I love you.' Is written there.

Both of them smile happily knowing that they both love each other and were able to tell the other. They drop their hands to their sides, one hand holding nothing and the other holding the 'I love you' paper. They move closer till they are standing in front of each other very close together like when people slow dance but their hands are joined together on either side of them.

Misa narrows her eyes. "Aw!" She gasps in disgust and turns to her left vanishing into the crowd.

Mello and Near both lean in and tilt their heads closing their eyes. Meeting each other half way they seal their lips together kissing each other innocently with the love and passion they feel for each other. They found the one they were meant to be with, they can feel it deep down inside. They have each other and even when they fight they'll love each other still.

Mello breaks the kiss and stares lovingly into Near's eyes. "Near. Dance with me." He wraps an arm around Nears waist and his other hand is holding Nears hand.

"Gladly." Near agrees and puts his hand on Mellos shoulder while keeping the other in Mello's hand.

The slow music is perfect as they begin to slow dance together.

"You look gorgeous tonight and I didn't think that you could be any more gorgeous. You're full of surprises." Mello comments making Near blush a little more as they continue dancing.

"Thank you. You look really good yourself. I was jealous of your looks even before tonight." Near tells him. "I thought I could never compete with that. You always win with looks."

Mello smiles and nuzzles his nose against Near's not missing a step as they dance. "You silly. You're you and that you is gorgeous. You don't need to change yourself for me as I love who you are."

Near smiles too and places a soft short sweet innocent loving kiss on Mello's lips. "Same to you." He tells Mello. "I'm glad I gave my first kiss to you." He adds a little softly.

Mello kisses Near's cheek pulling him closer. "It was the first of many more." He whispers in Nears ear.

That night is perfect and definitely something they'll always remember.

Even when they get married and possibly get a kid growing old together.

Anyone can tell Mello and Near are perfect for each other and the bullies stopped bugging Near. Even Near's siblings and the Shadows agreed the two are meant to be when they met Mello the weekend the three planned to hang out.

The end.


End file.
